All Of Me & All Of You
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Two-Shot. Fiyero and Elphaba realize the mistake they've made. Fiyero POV & Elphaba POV. Set to the song All Of Me by John Legend and Fix You by Coldplay. I don't own the songs, All of Me/Fix You or Wicked. Please R&R!
1. All of Me - Fiyero's POV

**Fiyero's POV- All Of Me**

It hadn't been more than a week since him, and Elphaba, broke up. He had been beating himself up the whole week. It was his fault, and now he had lost her for forever. There was little chance that she would take him back. He had done a lot of stupid things in his life, but this was at the top of the list. He wished he could take back time, and change it. If he hadn't been such an ass, maybe they would still be together. He regretted it so much, and he wanted to take it back, or at least talk to her, but wanted to give her space. When they had, their fight, Elphaba left his dorm, in tears of frustration, and hurt, and he sat there stupidly, not going after her. That was number two on the _Regrets List_.

Fiyero was walking down the hallway, at Shiz, kicking a ball of something, probably paper. He went over the fight in his head, and winced at each thing he remembered that he said.

"_So this is all my fault?!" Fiyero retorted._

"_No! Fiyero!" Elphaba choked, "That's not what I meant!"_

"_Really? Because that sure what it sounded like!" Fiyero screeched, as he walked further away from her._

"_It's not! Please hear me out!" Elphaba plead._

"_I believe that's what I'm doing!" he retorted, sarcastically, "and it's all lies!" he spat._

_With that Elphaba's eyes widen, in disbelief, releasing all the tears that had threatened to flow out. She just looked at him, shaking her head, backing towards the door without taking her eyes off of him._

"_We are done!" Fiyero screamed. Elphaba flooded into tears. She couldn't believe over something so stupid, he would break it off with her. She reached behind her to grab the doorknob._

"_I hope you're happy." She cried, slipping out the door._

_Fiyero realised that moment what he had done, with sixty seconds of anger towards her, that she didn't technically start. Something pissed him off, in the day, and he just took it out of her, not having sense in his head. He wanted to take the words back, but she was already out the door. He sprung up from his bed, rushing to the open door._

"_Fae!" he yelled, pleading for her to still be in the hall, but when he reached outside of the door, all he saw, was the glimpse of a green hand holding the wall, as it turned the corner, then disappearing. _

_Fiyero slumped back onto his bed. _

"_God! You're so stupid! You just lost the one thing you've ever loved." He thought to himself, mentally beating himself up._

_And with that Fiyero Tiggulaar, cried for the first time in his life._

Fiyero hadn't been walking down the hall for long when he reached the music room. He peered in and found that no one was in there, except for a piano.

He walked into the room, slightly closing the door, behind him. But left it open a crack.

Fiyero, slowly walking over the piano in the corner, sitting down on the bench. He gently, slid his fingers down falling on each of the keys, before playing a few soft chords, that grew louder and louder. Once Fiyero, played out the chords, finding the perfect spot, he began to sing.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_ He sang, putting in all his emotions, softly.

"_My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_" he could feel the lump in his throat, threatening to escape.

"_'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh oh."_ He sang, a tear escaping down his cheek, as he rocked back and forth, playing and singing.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Even when you're crying you're beautiful too, The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood, You're my downfall, you're my muse, My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

"_My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

"_'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh oh."_ The piano growing louder, as the frustration met the piano keys, from his fingertips.

"_Give me all of you, Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts, Risking it all, though it's hard," he paused, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, I give you all of me."_ He paused, playing a few softer keys without lyrics.

He braced his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands, sobbing. He caught his breathing, and evened it out.

"Oh, Fae. What have I done?" he asked, softly.

Little did Fiyero know, the whole time he was pouring those feelings into the song; the words he couldn't say to her, someone had been listening.


	2. All of You - Elphaba's POV

Elphaba walked away from the music room that day with a whole new perspective on the situation that happened a few days prior. Sure, now she knew he did still love her. But that didn't excuse the way he blew up. Sure she loves him still but, it doesn't mean that she isn't hurt by it. She wasn't someone to easily forgive, either.

She decided that as long as the room was empty the next day she was going to try the same thing that Fiyero did. Express emotion through song. It dawned on Elphaba, that music might be one of the only ways she knows how to explain emotion through. It's how she expressed herself since she was little.

The next day, Elphaba had kept Galinda with her as she made her way to the music room. Elphaba had explain in a way that Galinda could understand why she needed to do this, and she wanted her best friend to be there for a moral support kind of thing. Elphaba had totally zoned out until she saw the music room in sight, and Galinda's voice filled her ears, "-he's such a-" Galinda continued before Elphaba cut her off, "Galinda!"

"What?" Galinda questioned, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "I was going to say jerk."

Elphaba left her eyebrow up as she answered, "Yeah, okay." She said as she turned the knob, and opened the music room, and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she saw it was vacant.

Galinda skipped in and plopped down on a chair, staring at the piano that Elphaba had sat down on and saw she was flipping through a book.

Galinda sighed, "What now?"

"I have to find the right song." Elphaba replied, not looking up from the book.

Flipping a few more times, and then continued. Looking up, Elphaba realized that Galinda was antsy.

"Go." Elphaba smiled.

"What?"

"I know this isn't what you want to do. I'll be fine." Elphaba smiled, and Galinda hugged her.

"Elphie! I promise I'll be at the dorm when you get back, and we can talk more then."

"Okay." Elphaba smiled, as she watched the blonde bounce out of the room.

Elphaba flipped through the book, and then smiled as she found the right song, placing on the piano to be able to read.

Elphaba took a deep breath in and then slowly released it, beginning to play the slow medley.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed, When you get what you want, but not what you need, When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse._" Elphaba began to sing, slowly, with the medley of the piano.

Fiyero was walking down to the music room, to sing while playing the piano, it felt so much better the other day once he had done that. But when he reached the door, that was still completely open, a voice was flowing out of it, one that Fiyero recongnized way too easily. The voice belonged to Elphaba. He quietly made it to the door, seeing, thankfully, that Elphaba's back was to the door, so she wouldn't see him unless he made sound.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone, but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?"_ she continued, pausing to bring her hand up towards he face, and then wipe it onto her frock. Fiyero could only assume that she was wiping tears away that she was crying as she played and sang, and he knew exactly what and who she was singing about.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."_

"_And high up above or down below, When you're too in love to let it go, But if you never try you'll never know, Just what you're worth."_

Fiyero felt horrible. He knew from his time with Elphaba, that this was the one way she could express her emotions and he knew she never lied through the lyrics that she sang. He still loved her, and based on her lyrics, and the fact that she hadn't turned him into a newt yet, she still had feelings for him, and sounded truly hurt, by his 30 seconds of irrational nonsense. She always doubted her worth, and he had for so long finally convinced her that she was worth so much, and then he broke that so quickly. He hoped somehow he could fix his brainless mistake.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." _

"_Tears stream down your face, When you lose something you cannot replace, Tears stream down your face, And I..." _she paused, and then continued again," _Tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes, Tears stream down your face, And I..." _she paused, wiping her eyes again.

Fiyero couldn't take anymore. He silently walked into the room, quickly, but silently. He sat on the bench beside her, startling her, but could see her visibly relax a bit when she saw it was at least someone she knew. She then continued, to play the melody, but Fiyero started before she could begin.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you_." Fiyero finished, slipping his hand over to where Elphaba's laid on the piano keys, completely covering it.

Elphaba stared at their hands for a long time before she made her decision. Her decision was either going to let Fiyero know he had hurt her too much, or it was going to know that all was forgiven.

Having the previous knowledge, of her feelings still, and then the ones he showed the other day in his music room experience, she decided that he did still love her. She stared at their hands for another long moment, before she turned hers over, intertwining their fingers. Even if she didn't look up, she could tell Fiyero was smiling ear-to-ear.

Against her better judgement at that second, she looked up at him, and he engulfed her in a kiss. Gentle, but meaningful. She returned it with a shy smile. And then laid her head on his shoulder.

It was in that second that Fiyero knew, they were going to be alright. It would take time, but they would be alright.


End file.
